dusktilldawnfandomcom-20200214-history
Sonja Lam
Sonja Lam was a character who first appeared in the first episode of the second season. She was a tattoo artist and a forger that can give criminals different identities and different backgrounds. History There hasn't been much said about her past, except she's been a tattoo artist for a while and she's an ex pat. Throughout From Dusk Till Dawn Season Two She is seen covering up Seth's tattoo and asks his story about the tattoo. He tells her he got bit by an animal and he wants it covered. After she is done, he reveals to her he knows that she forges passports and fake I.D.'s and that he needs to of them for himself and Kate. She agrees and tells him they'll be ready the next day. Seth visits her and he asks about the new ID's and passports. She tells him that they'll be ready the next day instead and he gets a little frustrated. He instead changes his mind when he notices the door leading to the hairstyle salon and says he'll wait until tomorrow. The next day he comes and she gets a bit frisky with him, to which he does to distract her. He puts a cloth of chloroform over her mouth and she passes out. She shows up at the motel room and demands Seth to give her money since her tattoo shop is a mess and the cops have been questioning her. He tells her gave most to his partner and she decides to forcefully get him clean so he can pay her back. She ties him to a chair and leaves him for awhile to get his head straight. She returns with some supplies and he keeps hallucinating she is either a culebra or has her heart ripped out. She consoles him when he apologizes for pulling a gun on her. She talks to him and when he tells her he doesn't need her, she tells him to go to hell and leaves him. When Seth gets ready, he gets attacked by Carlos and Sonja arrives to drive off with Seth. She and Seth finish making love in the shower and she walks out until she stops in her tracks. Seth wonders what's wrong and he walks out to see Hughes and an another man with guns in their hands. When Hughes says he found out who Richie is and found Seth, Sonja gets angry and they start arguing. Seth uses this as a distraction and Eddie kills the one man, while Seth grabs a rifle and both he and Eddie kill Hughes together. She and Seth go to a fancy restaurant to meet up with Richie and Santanico. They talk and when Seth shows that he doesn't care for Santanico, she says she couldn't be all that bad as he says she is. They then see them walk in and the two sit themselves at the table with them. They order their food and Sonja reveals she doesn't eat meat. Santanico tells them she doesn't need their help and calls Sonja a name, which Sonja doesn't take well and calls her a "bitch". Sonja decides to get up from the table and goes to the bar. She calls an unknown person and says she's at the restaurant and to be calm, and hangs up. Santanico sits next to her as Sonja is drinking and Sonja tells her they don't need to talk. When Santanico asks some questions, Sonja shatters her drinking glass hard on the table and cuts some of her hand. She goes to the bathroom and washes off the blood from her hand when Santanico comes in. Sonja tells her she doesn't need her help and Santanico tells her that can sense when someone is hiding something. Sonja tells her she senses her fist in her face and Santanico puts her in a choke hold and demands her to tell her what she is hiding. The brothers come in the bathroom and when Seth gets Sonja, she wonders what Santanico's problem is. She meets up with Santanico and Richie, and finds out about the culebra world after the two show their transformations. She also bears witness to Eddie getting a funeral after he is killed by The Regulator. She, Seth, Richie and Santanico confront Winchester and Ambrose in the meat warehouse. After much threatening, Winchester agrees to help them and Sonja helps Seth with the cargo. The group arrives at Jacknife Jed's and while she and Seth are in the large truck with the cargo, Richie and Winchester go into the place to meet with Amancio. After the Arbiter gives Winchester and Richie the go, Sonja and Seth head into the diesel repair station and make with their plans. After distracting the repair men, Sonja and Seth look the other way as Freddie nods to them. It is revealed in a flashback that Freddie wants in on their plans and so he can get the key from Amancio. Seth and Sonja are then directed towards Amancio's cargo and look through their "jackpot". While Seth is looking away, Sonja goes over to Santanico's crate and cuts the wires. She then communicates to Amancio in her mind and it is revealed that she had been working with him and Carlos all along. She feigns not knowing about cutting the wires and blames it on Colt and the other culebra, to which a fight breaks out and she shoots Colt, killing him. Seth then confronts her as he noticed that the heist had been too easy and asks her to tell him the truth. She tells him that she had been in league with Carlos to get some money and that she and Seth could start a life together. She tells him that Eddie's death wasn't supposed to happen and Seth then shoots her in the heart, as proclaims he doesn't even know her anymore. Sonja sits against the crates and slowly dies from the gunshot wound. Physical Appearance Sonja is a beautiful young woman with long, light brown hair and hazel eyes. Personality Sonja is a take no nonsense kind of woman, but is shown to have a caring side to her as she hugged Seth when he was getting clean. She is shown to also like to hear about everyone's tattoo story as some she sees are self explanatory. Even though she was in league with Carlos and Amancio, she is shown to care about Seth as she wanted a life with him and that she never meant for Eddie to die. Appearances Gallery SonjaSethS2Ep1.jpg Sonja.jpg SonjaDusk.png Name *'Sonja' is a feminine given name and is derived from Sonia and variant other spellings. It comes from Russian origin and means "wisdom". *'Lam' is a surname. See also Category:Characters Category:TV Series Characters Category:Season Two Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Supporting Characters Category:Humans Category:Protagonists Category:Antagonists Category:Deceased